thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode fourteen: Beware the zimwi
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: beware the zimwi. Scene cuts to kion and tukio drinking punch at hakuna matata falls while sitting away from the others Kion: you feeling better about earlier tukio? Tukio: yeah, i guess. i mean, i still miss my parents, but at least i have you guys. and you guys do feel like family to me. Kion smiles Tukio: so what do we do here again? Kion: well we basically go hunting for the zimwi, a creature that's known to legend as a terrifying beast that lives in the out lands. and whoever catches him is the zimwi king, and gets a wish from the zimwi. Tukio: wow. you think i could catch him? Voice: maybe so young jackal. Tukio: huh? A masked figure hangs from a tree in front of tukio Masked figure: bleh! Tukio: ah! Tukio grabs kion's arm and the masked figure starts laughing and reveales himself to be bunga Bunga: dude! i totally got you. Bunga continues laughing and tukio let's go of kion's arm Tukio: oh, ha ha, very funny. Kion: he's gotten just about everyone with that mask. Tukio: really? Bunga: yep. who knew a demented hyena mask could work so well? Tukio: i know, right? and screw the mask. i'm still gonna find the zimwi. Bunga: you really think you can? Tukio: please bunga. i can take anything. Bunga: tukio, as the bravest in the pride lands, i can handle way more stuff than you can. heck, you pretty much have nightmares from time to time and then go crying to kion about them. Tukio: that's not true. some of those could actually happen. Bunga: riiiight. Tukio: i mean it. if you could see what i've been through, you'd be bowing down to me in no time. Bunga: right. me? bow down to you? Kion: bunga, cut it out. Bunga: why kion? i'm just sayin he's not gonna catch the zimwi because his parents treated him wrong. Kion: that's not the point. Tukio gets in bungas face Tukio: at least i know my parents. you never even MET yours. Bunga: oh. we're going there now? alright then. Kion: guys, stop it. friends don't fight. Bunga: shut it kion. you may be my leader, but i'm not going to let some orphan boss me around. Kion: bunga! Tukio becomes hurt at bunga's comment making bunga feel bad Bunga: whoa. dude, i didn't think- Tukio punches bunga sending him into a rock Tukio: just shut up! heck, you're only saying this because you couldn't catch the zimwi if you tried! Tukio runs off and starts crying silently Bunga: what was that all about? Kion walks over to bunga Kion: tukio had a hard time when he went back into the outlands. i wouldn't blame you for not knowing about it. he only told me. Bunga: dang. Bunga gets up Bunga: i didn't think it'd hurt him THAT much. Kion: well you did say he was an orphan. Bunga: i know. Bunga thinks for a moment Bunga: you know what kion? i'm gonna go apologize to him. i'll be right back. Kion: good idea bunga. Bunga runs off Scene cuts to tukio standing atop a rock near the edge of hakuna matata falls away from the others Tukio: i'm not an orphan. i'm not an orphan. Tukio tears up Voice: something got you down? Tukio turns around and sees the cloaked figure Tukio: oh. cloak girl. Cloaked figure: yep. sure is. so what's got you down? Tukio: it's my friend bunga. you probably remember him from when we found out that jasiri was a titan. Cloaked figure: is he that goofy honey badger i pinned down? Tukio: yeah. and he called me an orphan earlier. Cloaked figure: ouch. Tukio: tell me about it. i just want to get back at him so bad! Cloaked figure: and how do you plan to do that? Tukio thinks for a moment Tukio: well...i actually did have an idea in mind. but i'll need your help to pull it off. Cloaked figure: fine with me. Tukio smiles and fist bumps the cloaked figure Tukio: just who are you? The cloaked figure chuckles Cloaked figure: you'll find out soon enough tukio. so what do we do to get back at the badger? Tukio: follow me. Tukio runs off and the cloaked figure follows Scene cuts to bunga looking for tukio Bunga: tukio!? tukio!? Bunga finds a shadow similar to tukio's Bunga: tukio! Bunga runs over to the shadow and eventually finds tukio sitting on a ledge Bunga: finally. Bunga walks over to tukio Bunga: look tukio. i think we both know why i'm here. i mean, we said some things, and i called you names that hurt you, and stuff like that. Bunga notices tukio isn't moving Bunga: dude. say something. Bunga touches tukio only for it to be revealed that it's a shadow Bunga: shadow clone. it's a trap! Voice: that's right bunga. Two mysterious figures jump in front of bunga Bunga: who the heck are you two? Figure #1: we're two assasains who came here to kidnap you. Figure #2: and we suggest that you come with us peacefully. Figures: and if you don't do so, then we will end your life! Bunga: nice try! i wouldn't go with you dolts! Bunga charges at the figures and tries to punch one of them only for him to grab his hand and crush it Bunga: ah! ow! god! The figure let's go of bunga's now sore hand Figure #1: come with us bunga. you have no choice. Bunga:(inside head)oh crud. these guys sure are fast. i'd better call kion. Scene cuts to kion chilling next to jasiri Kion: sure is a nice night. isn't it siri? Jasiri: sure is kion. i wonder where bunga and tukio are though. Jasiri blushes Jasiri: not that i mind being alone with you. Kion: oh, bunga and tukio got into a fight, so they're probably making up right now. Jasiri: i sure hope they do. Kion: yeah. so do i. tukio's usually not one to get mad. what bunga said must've really ticked him off. Jasiri: yeah. i just hope they're okay. Kion: agreed. Kion fake yawns and puts his arm around jasiri much to her delight Just then kion's communicator beeps Kion: who's calling now? Kion answers his communicator Bunga: oh, thank god you finally picked up. Kion:(with teeth clenched)bad timing bunga. Bunga: whatever dude. now look. these weird figure dudes are capturing me and i don't know where they're taking me. i know why they're taking me in though. and what they want. let's see them like this! Bunga rips a huge three second fart stinking up the whole bag Kion: bunga. don't fart until you're in their faces. i'll be there soon. Bunga: alright. i'll keep trying though. Bunga lets loose an even bigger five second long fart and kion rolls his eyes Kion: whatever dude. Kion hangs up Kion: sorry jasiri. some freeks captured bunga. and he's, farting in their bag for some reason. whatever. i forgot to care. i gotta bounce. Jasiri: hold on. i'm coming with you. Kion: if you like. let's roll. Kion and jasiri run over to the others Kion: guys. i'll be out for a minute. bunga got captured and i should save him before i hunt for the zimwi. Fuli: fine with us. and hey. we'll wait until you get back for the wish. Beshte: that's right. Ono: mainly because everyone has to be here for it to work. Kion: thanks guys. we'll be right back. Omaiga: hold on. Kion and the others look up and omaiga jumps down to them Omaiga: i'm coming with you. when i left my home town, i swore to protect anyone i cared about. and even though me and bunga don't have much of a connection, he's deffinatly a friend. Kion: great. thanks omaiga. we need all the help we can get. Jasiri: yeah. means a lot. Omaiga: no worries. kudiyan's watching uzima for me, so i won't have to worry about him. let's roll. Kion: right. let's head out. Kion, jasiri, and omaiga run off Fuli: so what now? Ono: wanna race? Fuli: sure. Beshte: i'll be refere. Scene cuts to kion, jasiri, and omaiga finding the figures tying bunga up in the lair Omaiga: there they are. Bunga: let go of me! when i get out of this i'm gonna kick your buts! Figure #1: good luck with that. also, prepare to get traumatized. our boss has plans for you. Jasiri: why would they take him here though? this is the FIRST place we'd suspect. Kion: maybe this is what they want jasiri. whoever those guys are, they sure are trying to lure us in. Omaiga: that's right kion. Kion: still though. how are we going to save bunga, and stop whoevers behind this? Jasiri: it does seem like a lot of work. Omaiga: i have a plan. kion, jasiri, you two go on ahead. i'll take care of the guards. Kion: sounds good to me. Jasiri: same here. Omaiga: good. now let's do this. Omaiga throws a shuriken distracting the figures and kion and jasiri run past them Figure #1: what the heck was that? Figure #2: no idea. Omaiga: same with your death. The figures turn around as omaiga slices through them making them vanish Omaiga: shadow clones? must be shadow users. Omaiga walks over to bunga and slices through the straps Omaiga: you alright bunga? Bunga: yeah. i'm good. but they crushed one of my hands while they were capturing me, so i won't be able to fight at full strength. Omaiga: let's leave the fighting to kion and jasiri. we can't exactly battle, but we can watch the fight. Bunga: fine with me. Scene cuts to kion and jasiri finding two cloaked figures in the battle room Kion: are you two the ones behind this? Cloaked figure #1: bingo. Jasiri: who are you guys anyway? Cloaked figure #2: can't say. Cloaked figure #1: but i can. The first cloaked figure reveales himself to be tukio Kion and jasiri: tukio? Tukio: bingo. and i had some assistance with the girl in the cloak. Cloaked figure: sure did. Kion: tukio, this is wrong. i know bunga hurt you, but that's no reason to try and torture him. Tukio: i was just going to give him nightmare fuel. Jasiri: so...psychological torture. Tukio: pretty much, yeah. Cloaked figure: you can save your breath too. all we have to do is press this button, and bunga will have nightmares about his worst fears forever. Kion: pssh. well that was a waste of time. bunga's fearless. Tukio pulls out a switch Tukio: not for long. Kion: tukio. put the switch down. Tukio looks at the switch and then at the cloaked figure Tukio: tell me cloak girl. kion just told me to put the switch down. but did he say to do so, BEFORE i activated it? Kion and jasiri become shocked at tukio's loophole Tukio: no? Tukio sneers Tukio: i don't think they did. Tukio attemps to press the button only for kion to throw a rock at it almost hitting it. Tukio: clever move. Kion sneers Kion: thanks. let's finish this on floor two. Tukio: i'd like that. Kion and tukio jump up and head to the second floor Jasiri: wanna get first class seats? Cloaked figure: sure. Scene cuts to kion and tukio arriving at the battle arena on the second floor Kion: ya know tukio, it's weird. i never pictured this is how our first battle would play out. Tukio: same here dude. but either way, let's do this. Kion nods Kion: right. Kion and tukio go into two leg phase and then charge at each other and collide a punch and then kion low sweeps tukio and kicks him back Tukio regains his balance and charges at kion and then uppercuts him and jumps up and then kicks him only for kion to grab his foot Kion throws tukio to the floor and then tukio regains his balance as kion lands on the floor next to him Kion punches tukio and then kicks him and then punches him downward Tukio grabs kion's head with his legs and then slams his head on the ground Jasiri and the cloaked figure arrive at the scene Jasiri: awesome. they're really going at it. Cloaked figure: no kidding. Kion and tukio collide punches and then tukio kicks kion into a tornado Tukio attemps to punch kion only for kion to deflect it with a kick and send tukio back Kion: i'll give you credit where it's due tukio. you've certainly well trained. Tukio: same with you kion. but i'm not done yet. Kion charges at tukio who backflips over him and starts going into a mind zone as he backflips Tukio:(inside head)too bad for you kion. you don't know how i trained in the outlands. Tukio lands on the ground and kion freezes Kion: what the heck? why can't i move? Tukio: fun fact kion. Kion: huh? Tukio: right before i backfliped over you, i planted a freeze bomb about the size of your foot. Kion:(inside head)he did now? that was a smart move. Tukio: and i was also able to dodge your attacks because i can use my aura sensing ability as a move scanner. so basically, any move you make would be pointless. Cloaked figure: that tukio kid sure is smart. Jasiri: he sure is. but that's why we love him. well, one reason at least. Kion unfreezes Kion: you're deffinatly smarter than you look tukio. heck, you just might be as smart as rafiki. Tukio: maybe. but now let's finish this. Kion sneers and vanishes Tukio: huh? Tukio senses kion and blocks his kick only for kion to pull out a smoke bomb and temporarily blind tukio Kion moves behind tukio and pins him down only for tukio to put his feet up to kion's neck Kion frees tukio who backflips back into balance and he and tukio go back into four leg phase Tukio: screw it kion. you win. Tukio crushes the switch. Kion: well i did pin you down. Tukio sighs Tukio: and it was a bummer too. here i was predicting the next three hundred moves right off the bat. and then i lose after ten to twenty. Kion: yeah, that is a bummer. i will give you this though. you're deffinatly the most experienced in combat out of everyone. Tukio looks at kion Tukio: you think so? Kion: i know so. Tukio smiles and struggles to stand up until kion helps him Tukio: guess i took some damage in the fight. Kion: we both did. Kion burps in tukio's face and tukio rubs his eyebal and laughs Tukio: i deserved that. Kion: forget deserving stuff. now let's go meet up with the others. the zimwi hunt's going to start soon. Tukio: right. Kion puts tukio on his back and tukio walk off Jasiri: hey cloak girl. you wanna join us for the zimwi hunt? Cloaked figure: you'd let me join you? Jasiri: sure. after all, you did help us on occasions. The cloaked figure thinks for a moment Cloaked figure: yeah. i'd like that. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan